


Superstition

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles (Cartoon), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Priest Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: A priest has been sent to Xiaolin Village to investigate the rumors about a mysterious beast that lurks the village. The legend says the beast was once a human that suffered the curse of Heylin magic, dark and powerful, that condemned them to wander the land and murder their people.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Alternative Universe (AU)**  
> 
> 
> **Pairing:** Chack (Chase Young x Jack Spicer). If you don't like this ship or have something against it, is a good time to go back. If you want to go ahead let me remind you that there will be things that you might not like but, you have been warned.
> 
>  **Note:** This is my first time posting (officially) in english. Which means there's a big chance you find some mistakes here and there... Sorry about that. I will get better, eventually.
> 
> **Note 2:** This story is set in Europe, sometime between the 19th century and the early 20th century (1800-1900). Here is a historical reference: There first cars already exist, so did the first steam trains; First cameras, firearms and morphine has been recently discovered (but there is a long path before people learn about something called "penicillin"). United States is fighting their civil war, there are revolutions and independence everywhere and obscurantism is still clinging to the society during the Industrial Revolution.
> 
> **Note 3:** Special thanks to Freaku that offered herself to help me with the translation. And thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, they're belong to Christy Hui.

## 

**Assignment**

One of the greatest, biggest tests of faith to face were... Well, weren't exaclty the vow of chastity, nor the vow of poverty, nor any that he had not sworn when he consecrate as a priest, oh no, no. Certainly, the most difficult one was the vow of obedience; because once you became a priest, you surrend your will to accept whatever your superiors decide you can handle, making you rely on their wisdom and good judgment... Even when a small voice in the back of your mind repeats that you may be marching straight fo face a violent, bloody death.

"Xiaolin village?"

"We have heard some, _rumors,_ about a cursed beast prowling the badlands and people would feel safer if a qualified priest go to the village, to take care of them."

"But I'm not a monster hunter. I'm not even exorcist yet..."

"No, but you're smart. And we really doubt that the problem is a coursed beast. That land has commercial potential and the Lord of the land comes from a large family of feudal lords, just as you father. We believe that, you know..." The interlocutor let the rest slid itself in the mind of his listener who, in turn, frowned thoughtfully.

"I understand... But what about the priest of that parish?"

"He's a superstitious man that needs to get back to civilization immediately. But he will assist you in what you need him. He will not move off the parish, that way you will have free time for the research that, obviously, shouldn't be seen as anything else that a religious, mystique type of search."

"Obviously, yes, I understand... When shall I depart?"

"Right now. The people are terrified and a carriage is waiting for you, outside. The Lord of the village will recieve you since the priest—"

"Doesn't want me around?"

"The Father believes— He _may_ believe that you are there to—"

"To take his place."

"You are a new priest after all, is logical to think you will want to have your own church, don't forget that."

"Is that comment for practical purposes or a hint for this mision specifically?"

"Both. Your past experience doesn't compensate you for the little time that you have serving the Lord."

"It seem to me, Monsignor Fung, that only He can judge that."

"Of course, with all His glory and wisdom... You must begin with your travel immediately Father."

With a blessing from the hand of Monsignor Bishop and his suitcase in arms he left the abbey, thinking about why such superstitious would be still developing in the civilized world.

"Fucking hell!" He swore an hour after boarding the carriage. "I forget my pack of cards and the Bible!"


	2. Xiaolin village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Alternative Universe (AU)**  
> 
> 
> And so... Who's the new priest?

## Xiaolin village

A small, colorful and peaceful little town.

That's how he imagined the village when heard about it the first time. Without doubt would be a small town, just in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snowy mountains, tall green pastures and an endless list of wild creatures that would be looking for his blood and flesh if wasn't careful enough.

Instead, he found a dark, gloomy place, full of an endless list of wild _and_ supernatural creatures that would be looking for his blood, flesh and soul if wasn't careful. According to the local priest words, not his own (although, couldn't deny he was thinking that exactly).

"Welcome to my village, Father Spicer." Was welcomed by the other priest and Spicer had to take off his handkerchief to cover his mouth, trying to hide a grimace of disgust, and had to jump horse excrement to get at his side and take his hand as greeting. "You look so young."

"And you not so much. Thank you for receiving me, Father."

"Oh, please, just call me Dojo. How was your trip?"

"Awful. Disgusting. I'm sure I left my stomach three towns ago. But besides that was a charming trip. Just like your village, pretty... _colorful._ "

That was the moment when his partner gave the warning about caring for his soul. Spicer wanted to add that he should had taken care more of his mental health.

He followed his superior to the parish church; a small building of solid rock, decorated with plaster images, paintings, candles and all kids of cheap ornamentation that made obvious that the Lord of the village didn't have interest in religion. In theirs, at least. There were some old ladies there already, praying, that welcomed him heartily, invited him to their homes and after the greetings and receptions were made (to which he was accustomed since became a priest) Dojo lead the way out the church again, to wait for the person who was going to house him.

"The room we have in the church is too small for two people, that's why Mr. Young himself offered to give you a room."

"How is this, Mr. Young, exactly?"

"Oh, well, he—" Dojo looked around, anxiously. "— He is not a kind person, to say the least. Has his good side, of course, but..."

"I understand." Spicer cut the sentence; Was enough to see now nervous Dojo was to understand the kind of person Young was.

"And right now he's in a really bad mood because one of his sons— His only son returned from the city and they don't get along well." Dojo looked at him. "I pity you greatly, Father."

"Just call me Jack." He replied with a smile, by habit, thinking for himself that Dojo needed to go back to have contact with normal people immediately, before it was too late for his mental health. "And I believe that, that one _there_ is my carriage."

Dojo waved goodbye at him nervously, reminding him had to take special care of his spiritual health while were in the village and Jack pretended to puke once was installed inside the carriage. It wasn't like if ‘spiritual health’ were a real thing, at all.

  
— ◈ —   


The huge house was impressive even from far away. The path was indicated by two large rows of trees, tall enough to devour almost all natural light, adding a darker aura to the already gloomy atmosphere.

A servant was in the door already, a young maiden, that welcomed him with a nod and took him to a private office where he found a man that looked a few years older than him, with dark, long hair tied at his back, that gave him an unpleasant and _very_ rude look.

"Good morning. Mr. Young?"

"In fact. You must be the new priest."

"What gave you that impression? The religious habit or the fact that your servant announced me as that?"

Young deepended his rude look and for a moment, Jack felt so small in front of him. Suddenly, the door opened at his back and a shorter man entered, giving both a surprised look. His brain started working at full speed and when the man moved again, Spicer offered his hand as greeting.

"Good morning. Mr. Young, I suppose?"

"Of course I am Mr. Young. Why would you doub—? Oh, of course. Did my son Chase decided to take my place as master of the house, again?"

The young priest smiled indulgently to Young sir. Mr Young's son, Chase, abandoned the room with a frustrated expression, embarrassed for have being caught in front of the newcomer.

"Is a common thing in young people to try to take authority when is not their responsibility yet."

"I imagine your father didn't have to suffer this kind of _unfortunate_ circumstances since you are this young, and a priest." Mr Young sighed, taking his place at the desk.

"Oh no, of course not. Mainly because my parents are dead. They passed away when I was fifteen years old, and since then I have had to be the head of my family. Of course, by being a priest, all my decisions have been aimed at improving my cousin's dowry, who is the only one that holds the responsibility of perpetuating the blood and surname of my family."

"A woman? _A young maiden_ , responsible for the continuation of a name?" Mr Young laughed in a way made Spicer want to stand up and abandon the office. "You are way more strange than what rumors say about you."

"I can only agree with that. But I believe I have no need to explain what a man can be able to do when a very generous amount of capital is involved— Ah, oh my, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself; My name is Jack, Jack Spicer."

"A pleasure father. My name is Hannibal R. Young. Many of my partners call me Hannibal Bean but I expect you to call me Mr Young." To Jack was beyond obvious the mocking pronunciation he had when calling him 'father' but let it pass because was better for him that way, to don't call the attention too much.

"I wouldn't dare to refer to you in any other way Mr Young." Except in his mind, of course, there could call him however he wanted... Jellybean. That seemed a nice nickname. "As for me, I hope you can call me just Jack. I have enough with all the parishioners calling me Father as if I could do a hand trick and magically fix all their problems."

Jellybean gave him a big, ugly, yellow smile before dismissing him along with the servant (that appeared out of nowhere behind Spicer) to be shown his new room. Jack was thankful he got a decent room in the house and not the basement, the torture room or in the stable along with the horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I always reply to every review I get. If you don't want me to reply, just add a little "x" to the end or your comment, like this;
> 
> **_Hey, this is a review that you don't have to reply, x._**
> 
> Thank y'all for reading!


	3. The beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Alternative Universe (AU)**  
> 
> 
>   
>  Technically this is the 2° chapter since the first one was the prologue

## The beast

“You have outdone yourself this morning monsieur Mime.”

The chef of the Young household was a french man that seemed to be kind and a true gentleman, but above everything, really serious; He never replied any of Jack’s questions. Later, jellybean explained to him that he hired monsieur Mime after that, because a few certain business in the underworld, he got his tongue cut out. Jack thought for himself that probably before becoming a mine, monsieur chef had to be quite a _singer_ , more than a talker. 

You don't get your tongue cut off just because. 

The chef tilted his head while looking at the priest, curious of his comment. 

"Of course my good sir, you are the only one capable to make a cup of tea have the same taste as stagnant water. Thank you for breakfast, I wish you all a good day." Jack said goodbye to his host, and the chef, before leaving in a hurry to church. As he overslept that morning, he expected to find Dojo alone in the place, or accompanied by some old and sinner lady that, by feeling too close of deathbed, was looking for forgiveness in confession each twenty four hours.  


He _absolutely_ loved old ladies' gossips.

Those old hags, so bitter and resented with life told him everything he wished to know and even more; every little sin and perversion everybody did and had in that town. Each secret of the villagers were in the eyes of those women that share them to him in the most pure and profound trust; in secret of confession.

However, when he entered church saw Dojo dismiss nervously the Young's maid.

Now, she was a odd lady indeed. And adding the fact that the other priest were still shivering when Jack arrived at his side confirmed his suspicions that he wasn't the only one that knew how to take advantage of confessions and people's trust. 

"Ja-Jack, good morning, I was expecting you earlier..." Dojo stuttered when greeting him.

"Good morning for you Dojo. You must excuse me, the manor's chef prepared a feast this morning that caused me to empty my stomach during my way here." The other priest shake his head and started walking, slowly, while looking at him with an amused expression. 

"That sarcasm is going to get you in many problems, do you know that?" 

"Oh, I have been told that many times. But worry not, my inhability to know when to shut my mouth gets me other kind of problems and thankfully, both difficulties annul each other almost completely."

"I- I don't understand..." 

"You see, one time, a kind gentleman was about to stab me because he declared that I knew his wife was cheating on him and I didn't told him—"

"— If you knew about it had to be by confession, and he had to understand you couldn't reveal that secret." Dojo interrupted him, passing his arms behind his back. 

"That is, exactly. At that moment too, his wife came to try and kill me too claiming that I knew he was cheating on her, and didn't tell her." 

"Good Lord..."

"That's what I said back then... Luckly, that day we ended with a double funeral and not a divorce."

"Jack" Dojo scolded him in a hard voice but the younger priest just shrugged.

"If they are St Peter's problem and not mine, better for me. Besides, with the kind of problems they had it was better if they put out Lord himself as mediator in their fights, believe me. If you knew the kind of things I learnt with that couple..." 

"What kind of things exactly?" Jack smiled at the question and Dojo coughed, embarrased. "Is, for educational purposes of course..."

" _Of course..._ I'll tell you gladly."

Having Dojo happy was relatively easy. The rest of the morning Jack occupied himself in confessing old ladies and, once was late in the afternoon, left the church with his notebook to continue the investigation. 

The small square was almost empty, just a couple of wives that were shopping at last minute for dinner and few men that were coming back from work. The priest wasn't surprised; thanks to his investigation in the past days he realized there was an established unofficial curfew in the village. Around six o'clock, decent people locked at home while men left to the canteens. Even prostitutes avoided the streets at night, afraid of facing the beast. 

"Father?" A femenine voice called for him quietly and Jack smiled gallantly. 

"Here my child, come." A woman appeared from the alley and got closer, looking around as if were afraid of an attack, until were in front of the priest, looking at his eyes. "Take my arm, let's walk, come."

The woman with oriental features arched an eyebrow and looked around again, suspicious, before taking his arm even though she seemed to not trust him. 

"A priest shouldn't be seen with a woman like me." 

"Nonsense. Why should I deprive myself from a wonderful friendship with a beautiful woman like you, my pretty, little rosebud?" The woman made a face and Jack could have sworn she was about to slap him but she stopped herself at the last moment.

"Don't call me like that."

"Oh, I will stop once you start calling me by my name. I can be your spiritual guidance but we have almost the same age. Why can't we be friends?" She continued frowning and looking behind, tense. "Such a sullen expression will send away good clients." The priest warned with a smirk and the woman _almost_ growled.  


"Stop it, _Jack._ The situation is already bad, there's no need to make it worse." 

"My dearest Kimiko, am I not here to help you?" The priest asked with an odd smirk and, frankly, somewhat creepy. 

"How is possible that I am more worried about your reputation than yourself? Me. A prostitute."

"Now, that is a good attitude, to worry for men's reputation. Keep it like that and you will get good clients." Jack stopped suddenly and leaned down, getting their faces separated barely by a few inches. "What you say if, before we continue with our business in the canteen, you show me all, beautiful?"  

The charasteristic sound of skin against skin could be heard in the church after that. Jack got up from the ground, hardly and with tears in his eyes, cupping the cheek that was hit hard enough to send him to the floor. 

_"Why on hell's name did you do that?!_ Hurts a lot!" He demanded indignantly, rubbing his check. Kimiko on other hand looked angry and was blushing. "I meant the information you have for me, not your naked body you, woman with dirty mind!" 

Kimiko's blush got worse and raised her hand to hit him again. Jack did the same, covering his face with both hands and curled up a bit to protect himself from her, even if she was way shorter than him. 

"I didn't think on that, idiot! I told you to don't call me with those names!"

"Oh my! Look, look, isn't beautiful? I just asked you to call me by my name and now you are calling me an idiot. Our relationship is working out just perfectly." Kimiko covered her mouth with her hand, surprised of calling him like that. "In a few weeks you will be asking me to stop being a priest to marry you and we will have eighteen sons to preserve the Spicer surname." 

This time, the slap was loud enough to be heard in the Young manor.

"You don't know how to take a joke?" 

"And you? Do you ever talk seriously?" 

"—Or could be that you just are an agressive woman?" The priest asked himself, caressing his chin absently. "Are you like this on bed too? That could get you very rich clients my beautiful rose—"

" _Jack._ " Kimiko warned him with fire on her eyes and Jack cut himself, offering his arm again, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.  


"You know how to take care of yourself, that is obvious. I feel better knowing you can protect yourself and the little ones. How are they?" 

"Fine. They're— They're okay. Sleeping already."

"Of course. Is late for them... I'll pass by to check on them once we finish with our business." The priest smiled, this time looking like a normal person. "Well then, what about that juicy information?" Kimiko sighed and with a last glance around dragged the priest inside a small gap between two houses. "I am a priest my child, and not of the kind that is allowed to do this sort of activities with— Of course, I could make an exception if is you, but we are trying to investigate the—" Kimiko covered his mouth with one hand and while its twin pinched Jack's leg, making him wince.

"Shh..." She whispered in the darkness and Jack nodded. "This beast has been appearing lately, a few days after Mr. Young's son came back to town." The priest babbled something against her hand and Kimiko took it off immediately. "What?" 

"I need to write down this... Go ahead, please. Were you saying something about Chase Young?" He asked while taking the notebook, scribbling here and there. 

"Yes, I— The beast. When full moon is up in the sky, not every night, just some days, the beast appears outside the village. We can hear it in the distance, a howl that claims for blood and death... My kids are terrified, I know, even if they try to show courage."

"It's understandable... Has anyone died?"

"Some people, yes. The former assistant of the priest was murdered in such a brutal way... And also the baker's son, he appeared in the square one morning, his body completely shattered... Was horrible." Jack nodded at everything, still taking notes. 

"Very well... You have helped me a lot Kimiko, thank you. Now, do you allow me? And please, notice I didn't call you beautiful this time." He chuckled while offering her his arm again.

"That doesn't makes it better, Jack." 

"Call me 'Father' now. We are going to get into some serious business after all my child."

As soon as Kimiko took his arm Jack put on their hoods on use and dragged her to the biggest canteen of the village, uncovering themselves once were safely inside.

"Good evening gentlemen. And a very, very good evening for you, beautiful ladies." Jack greeted kindly before the astonished look of customers and waitresses.

"What are you doing here? Priests aren't allowed here." 

"Mr. Bailey! Good evening to you! My, why wouldn't I? Your sign outside says is prohibited to women, dogs and children, but says nothing about priests and nuns... Now, I know I'm accompanied by a woman but I thought wouldn't be a problem for you since your establishment has some women here too... Some beautiful, _gorgeous_ women..." Jack smiled in a charming way, making a reverence to the waitresses. A few women giggled, but the rest kept staring at him as if he suddenly grew another head. "May I have a few words with you Mr Bailey?"  


The owner, a tall, robust and blonde man mumbled something between teeths but nodded, leading the way for Jack to follow him. 

The priest took Kimiko's hand -that was still grabbing his arm- and took her with as they went to the cellar. Large cheese wheels, fresh bread, ham, red wine and beer appeared in front of them like a temptation for the gluttony's sinners and Kimiko finally let him go in favor to look around. 

Jack knew she was hungry, like he was too by the way. The only difference was that he was eating properly while Kimiko took the bread off her mouth to feed the little ones.

"What do you want, Father?" The priest turned immediately, for a moment he forgot the other man was there too and the voice startled him. 

"I want to discuss business with you Mr Bailey. May I call you Clay?" The blonde man nodded, looking at Kimiko from the corner of his eye. "Do you know each other?" Kimiko nodded, saying yes before Bailey could reply, and Jack smiled.  


"Ah, I see, I see... Well my child, Clay, I heard rumors that you needed a pair of extra hands in your tavern and I came here to solve your problem; I brought with me the small and beautiful hands that your establishment need so much." 

"My canteen is not a place for— "

"My child, please..." Jack interrupted him. "All canteens have whores when night falls, to keep clients warm and content _and_ consuming beer nonstop." Both, Clay and Kimiko, stared at him but the priest didn't even blink, opting to walk around. He took a loaf of bread and bite it, absently. "Happily that is not the reason why she is here. Kimiko confessed me she wants to change, have a new and reformed life and of course, she has my blessing."  


Clay crossed his arms above his chest. "I need some help, yes, but— _That_ really doesn't matter _here._ "  


"Maybe not, but I could bless your tavern and your deck of cards, you know, for good luck." Jack handed him the bread and kept walking around, admiring the food. "Besides I could give you a discount in the penances every time you confess with me... Sounds good, isn't?"

"You are not convincing me with that. Father Dojo gives me his blessings for free anyway." 

"That is because he is a _wasteful little man_..." Jack tilted his head and went back to face the taller man. "Well then, my child, what about two whole months free of alms?" 

"A year."

"Three months."

"Eight months."

"Five months and I will forget to ask you for the tithe this year. We have a deal?" The priest offered his hand and Clay took it in silence after a few seconds of consideration.

"A'right... But you better not forget about the tithe." 

"Oh, I will not. A pleasure to make deals with you Clay. And I hope dinner is included in her contract too." Clay sighed but nodded, agreeing to their deal. The priest said goodbye to both and after wink at Kimiko he abandoned the cellar and the canteen, wishing everybody a good night.  


Cold breeze hit his face as soon as he stepped the street and the priest wrapped himself better with his cape, to keep the warmth. He walked back to the square and then turned in direction to the alley where Tohomiko had been waiting for him. 

The young priest kept an eye open, looking around and behind him now and then, afraid someone or _something_ could attack him at any second but as soon as he saw the old wooden door he felt safer and went inside promptly, using his own copy of the key (that of course, Kimiko had no idea it existed).

"What are you doing here?" A voice broke the quiet of the night, in the middle of the dark, and Jack let out a way _too girly_ squeal.  


"Is Father Jack!" Gasped another voice and a candle lit, bathing the tiny room with warm and a soft light.

"You two are supposed to be asleep." Jack reprimanded the boys that were still half hide by the dark and shadows. 

"We can't sleep Father. We are too hungry..." 

"I know, I know, you two eat like orphans." To say that word was not the best decision of his life, Jack decided, since both kids were real orphans. "—Just like me. Maybe that's why we are hungry all day. And that is why I brought you this." The priest took out several loaves of bread, cheese and ham from under his cassock and put everything in the table. "Here, a gift from Mr. Bailey. Go ahead my children, eat. But remember to not thank Mr. Bailey for it, understood?"  


"Why not?" The older kid asked, confused.  


"Ah, well, because..." Jack knew he couldn't tell them the truth, that he stole all that, because it would be a bad example for the little ones. "—Because, when one does a good deed is not looking for gratitute, but to do something good for our brothers and sisters." The youngest one gasped delighted, buying the lie like a children only could. "How are you doing with your homework, mhn? Omi? Boris?"   


Jack decided to leave the topic when saw them eat with a happy glow in their eyes. He sat on Kimiko's bed to watch them and make sure they didn't choke with the food, when a sudden and creepy howl made him jump with fear. 

"The beast!" Boris jumped off his chair.

"The beast! And Kimiko is outside! We must help her!" 

"Oh no, _no-no-no-no_ , nobody will open that door in my guard."

Jack cursed under his breath; he couldn't continue his investigation now, trapped with the boys. "Kimiko is at the tavern, she will be fine, there is no reason to go outside. Now, you two, finish your dinner." 

"Are you going to bless the house to don't let any evil come in Father Jack?" Boris asked with obvious admiration in his eyes and Jack sighed, resigned. He couldn't crush a little boy's dreams, right?

"Yeah, sure, that— I will do that exactly. Bring me some water to bless. We are going to have a lot of fun tonight, with holy water and prayers..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt to write in english. If you find any mistake, let me know (just be kind _please_ ).


End file.
